legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Delia Ketchum
Delia Ketchum (sometimes spelled Deliah, Japanese: ハナコ Hanako) is the mother of Ash Ketchum in the anime Pokémon. In the crossover stories, Delia is captured and used by Genm Corp. as a guinea pig and turned into the Zoanoid Enzyme II to entrap the heroes. She ends up being killed by Kamen Rider Kabuto in battle. After the final battle against Dr. Pacman and his minions, she was brought back to life by Shenron. Character Delia Ketchum is a relatively reserved woman. She is usually quiet and cheerful, but when angered, she makes it known. In fact, she once shouted at an Entei and said he should be ashamed of himself in Spell of the Unown: Entei. It was also revealed during the film that she was once a student of Professor Oak, along with Spencer Hale. Delia lives in Pallet Town with Mimey, a Mr. Mime that she befriended in It's Mr. Mime Time. She is shown to care for Ash deeply, as he is her only child. She does reprimand him sometimes, as in the first episode, when she told him to go to bed so he would be ready for his first day as a Pokémon Trainer. Throughout Ash's journey, Delia has mainly stayed at home, but she traveled with Ash to the Unova region in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. She flew home once Ash left on his quest to collect the Unova League Gym Badges. Brock once commented that she would make a great Pokémon Trainer because of her perseverance. Her husband was mentioned in Pokémon Emergency! as a Trainer still on his journey. However, he has yet to appear onscreen. History Pre-LOTM: Dynasty Warriors Delia took good care of Ash for the countless. She continued the work with her loving husband by having everyday studies. Dynasty Warriors Delia Ketchum was first mentioned only in the story by Dragon Clishee. She is revealed to be the husband of Professor Utonium. Enzyme II Enzyme II was a more advanced version of the original Enzyme. Delia was the first person optimized into an Enzyme II and the first ever to be deployed. Gallery Delia Ketchum Enzyme 2.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Enzyme II in Chronicles of Great New Empire TEuQEHN.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Mystic Apostles members Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Mother of Hero Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Team heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Husband and Wife Category:Professor Utonium and Delia Ketchum Category:Ketchum Family Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Wendee Lee Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Heroes killed by Heroes Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Shape Shifters Category:Monsters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Veronica Taylor